Two Sides of the Same Soul
by Twin Reflection
Summary: The Autobots and NEST are investigating some mysterious murders in London, expecting to find Decepticons behind them. Meanwhile the Wizarding World discover some mysterious dragon-sized creatures. Also, Voldemort and the Decepticons are on the loose.


****Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. I only own my OCs.****

**Even though Harry Potter ended, it's legacy lives on!**

* * *

><p>Ever since they were born, her parents favored Chocolate over her. Geneva hated the fact that she was born with a dull and boring name while her twin sister gets the "unique" and "funky" name, Chocolate. So she tried to be more like her sister. She tried to be strong like her sister. It didn't help that at the age of eight, her parents were killed by Lord Voldemort and Chocolate was left with a scar on her forehead. Also it absolutely did not help that at the end of their fourth year they discovered she was apparently the "Chosen One" and that she was fated to destroy Lord Voldemort and bring peace to the Wizarding World. Geneva hated it so much that she quit going to Hogwarts and went to a normal human school.<p>

Now from there her life went a turn for the better. She discovered a race of alien robots and helped save the world. Not only that, this race of alien robots were now her friends. Geneva couldn't wish for anything better. Formerly in Hogwarts, no one bothered to make friends with her unless they wanted to know what Chocolate liked or what she ate or stupid stuff like that. "How come you can't be as good as Chocolate" or "You should be more like Chocolate" is what most of the professors said to her at Hogwarts. The only teacher that ever talked to her as if she never had a twin sister at all was Dumbledore. She felt at peace whenever Dumbledore was around.

Besides all of that, Geneva loved Chocolate. Twin sisters should never fight. Geneva felt this kind of connection or bond between her and her sister. There were some days when Geneva asked herself why her magic wasn't as strong as her sister despite their souls being so closely bonded. It was because, she would tell herself, she was never meant to be a great wizard like her twin sister. There were some days when she would feel utterly bitter about it and Chocolate would come in and sit down right next to her. "Fate does not decide who you would become," Chocolate always told her. "People who blame Fate for all of their problems are bitter and life-weary. You know better than to do that. I never thought once that you were inferior to me so stand up twin sister and kick anyone's butt who messes with you."

Geneva sighed and smiled up at Bumblebee. He was the first friend she ever had, excluding her new muggle friends in high school.

"What are you...thinking...about?" Bumblebee asked her. She giggled at his cracked message.

"Oh nothing. Just about life, my twin sis, and my dead parents," Geneva blurted out tiredly. Geneva immediately winced when she realized she had said "dead parents." She never did tell Bumblebee what happened to her parents. He probably wouldn't understand if she did.

"What happened?" Bee inquired in his real voice.

"Oh...Bee." Geneva was in a tight spot. What could she say? "They were murdered. I would rather not talk about it."

Bumblebee glanced at Geneva curiously but didn't say anything. Geneva beamed at him brightly, trying to give him the impression that she was alright but he didn't buy it.

"Hey, Geneva!" Will Lennox said jogging over to her. "How's it going?"

"Nice to see you!" Geneva replied a little too enthusiastically. "I'm doing great! How 'bout you?"

"The usual," Lennox said placing a hand onto his side. "There's been some weird murders lately in London. A family of six was found dead this morning with not a scratch on them. They somehow mysteriously died. Even the scientists are baffled about it. Then there was another case where a man was found with half of his body frozen. Something strange is going on over there."

"Do you think the Decepticons have anything to do with it?" Geneva asked nervously. She knew the actual cause behind the murders.

"That's what we've been trying to figure out," Lennox said. He turned his head towards Bumblebee. "The Autobots are leaving in fifteen minutes to investigate."

"Can I come?" Geneva pleaded.

"No civilians are allowed," Lennox answered apologetically. "When we come back we'll relay to you the news."

Geneva nodded. "I understand." She absolutely did not understand and didn't care. She was going use the Floo Network and drop over there the next day anyways. It had been a long time since she had seen her twin sister.

Great, she thought to herself. She was turning into her rebellious sister.

"Be safe," Geneva told Lennox and Bumblebee as they headed on their way.

After they disappeared from view, Geneva took a deep breath and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a honey colored wand and caressed it. She missed the Wizarding world and being able to use magic. How long has it been since she had used her last spell? It probably had been a year. The person Geneva missed most of all was Chocolate. In order to see her twin sister again, Geneva had decided to come back to Hogwarts and coincidentally just in time for her O. too, but told Dumbledore she couldn't make it on the first day.

To be able to see her twin sister again. Geneva's heart skipped a beat and she clutched it in pain. One of the NEST soldiers noticed and came over.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked concerned.

"Yes," Geneva said with a gasp. "I just had a little heart attack."

"Do you need to see the medic?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine."

"Sure?"

Geneva nodded fervently at the soldier. "Thank you for your concern though."

The soldier nodded right back at her and went to join his friends.

Without a moment of hesitation, Geneva stuffed the wand back into her jean pocket and left the base.

* * *

><p>Chocolate had developed some very strange feelings towards her sister during her years at Hogwarts. This feeling could be known famously as jealousy. Chocolate knew that this was wrong, of course, since she had everything that Geneva had ever wanted, but she just couldn't help it. It wasn't as if she was some kind of super-human, even though most of the people who attended Hogwarts believed she was. When did she start developing these feelings? Well, it started on a normal Thursday. They were attempting to transfigure their owls into cardboard boxes. Chocolate tried at least ten times but still couldn't transfigure her box. However, Geneva successfully managed to transfigure hers in just one try. Chocolate congratulated her, but not without a heavy heart at her failure. It was simple really- Chocolate could not lose to anyone. She had to be better than everyone at everything.<p>

From that moment onward, Chocolate carefully monitored Geneva's activities and hobbies, making sure that whatever her twin sister did, Chocolate did but with more style and elegance. She even took Muggle Studies though she didn't like it. Chocolate excelled in that too. When Geneva started to become obsess with Quidditch, so had Chocolate but with a completely different intention than just having fun. Chocolate had everything and she did not want to lose it.

"How do you get rid of jealousy?" Chocolate had asked Dumbledore one day. He was quite surprise actually and told her that the only way to get rid of jealousy was to discover the root of it and convince herself that her life was good. He too once had to deal with jealousy. Now it was Chocolate turn to be shocked. She never expected Dumbledore, considered one of the most brilliant and talented wizards in the world, to be jealous of someone else. This caused Chocolate to think over her feelings, but she didn't manage to get rid of them.

"Oi Chocolate?" Ron said waving his hand over her face. "You there?"

"Oh...hey Ron," Chocolate said blinking a few times. She grabbed his hand abruptly. "I don't like it when people wave their dirty hands over my face."

Hermione laughed and Ron pulled back his hand whimpering.

"What a bloody, scary woman," Ron said checking his hand for any injuries. "I think you broke it."

"Shut up," Chocolate snapped dismissively. "You'll manage."

The students at Hogwarts were currently sitting at their proper tables and were waiting for Dumbledore to come and dinner to began. Ron was complaining about how he was starving and Hermione had to shush him a couple of times before he bothered anyone.

"Silence!" Dumbledore commanded loudly and the Great Hall was immediately quiet. "I have some interesting news to tell you today. The Ministry of Magic had discovered some interesting, big magical creatures in London. These creatures can transform into muggle contraptions and are hard to hex. They are as large as dragons. It took about ten wizards working together to subdue one. They have it locked up and are scouring London looking for anymore of these peculiar creatures."

There were murmurs and whispers heard throughout the hall. It was not everyday when there was a new creature on the loose. Especially a creature as big as a dragon.

"Also," Dumbledore continued. "I would like to announce our new professor who shall be teaching defense against the dark arts- Professor Umbridge."

A short, plump woman smiled at Dumbledore and said. "Why thank you."

Chocolate yawned as Professor Umbridge gave her speech. "Man she sure does talk a lot."

"Sssh!" Hermione hushed.

"Gosh," Chocolate said feeling slightly hurt.

Finally when she was done with her speech, Dumbledore did his magic and food appeared on the plates.

"Awesome!" Chocolate exclaimed piling food onto her plate.

After dinner, everyone went to their dormitories and basically settled in for the night.


End file.
